The difficult life between a bat and a wolf
by nakkia21
Summary: Ok I'm not good at summary's..so here it goes..they both lost something that day many years ago when he left her..both going there separate ways..never to see each other again...but one day when she's in Riften..he shows up..says he's been looking for her...why is he there? what does he want? Does he hope too repair the damage done all those years ago? Read and Find out!


Disclaimer: I DONT OWN! I just play the game a lot.

Ok this is my first story so be nice!...and with that being said any and all flamers will be ignored...seriously it has taken me 12yrs to work up the courage to post a story...I'm not joking! Sure this is not the original story that I wanted to post(it was a harry potter story..which I might still post.) but Skyrim is my obsession right now. This popped into my head one day and wouldn't leave me alone! So I did the only thing to get it out of my head..I wrote it down(or typed it up really.) Now this is just going to be a day by day kinda thing...Ok the only thing I own is the character I made in the game, which I named Freya who is a Dummer or Dark Elf with dark skin, long white hair and red eyes..and another person that Icreated for the fun of it his named Drake which you'll learn about later...I think that's it..oh wait! I'm also looking for a Beta cause I could careless about grammar, punctuation and all that...I still don't know how I passed English in high school..so if anyone is interested just let me know.

Ok picture this...nice cool breeze, warm sun on your face, a herd of deer grazing off in the distance..a perfect Skyrim day...except for one tiny problem.

"Dragon!"

And of course everyone in the vicinity looks up and sure enough there it is.

"Well damn...there goes my day."

"You did say that today was too perfect to be true."

"Oh shut it Serena."

They both look up when they hear the dragon..only to see that it was still circling the lake by Riften.

"Well we better get ready...looks like this one is taking its time."

"Oh don't sound so excited Freya...its only your...how many have you killed now?..." As the now identified Serena gets her spells prepared.

"I don't know...a girl kinda loses track after the first 20." She replys as she searches thru her pack. "I know I brought you...now where are you..."

After a few minutes of watching her.."What are you..."

"Ah Ha! Found it!" Freya yells as she pulls out Dragonsbane.

Serena just shakes her head at her Lord (or would it be Lady?) and friend.."How many times am I going to have to tell you this. You carry too many weapons."

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I need all of them...and to mind your own buisness. I went thru Oblivion to get most of these weapons and armor."

"Most of which you wont tell me how you got them...like for instance that Ebony armor your wearing."

Freya looks away "And I don't care to."

Serena knew when not to push and when to push...this was a subject that she never pushed on because she always shuts herself off and is in a bad mood the rest of the day...but not today. They hear the familiar Roar of the dragon again.

"Well looks like the wait is over."

"Finally!" As Freya said that her armor began to smoke and cloud her in shadow.

The Dragon lands almost right on top of them.

"Shit!" They both say as they jump out of the way just in time. "I hate when they do that! What do they think..." She didn't get to finish because the great serpent decided that it was going to try to hit her with its tail.

Unknown to the both of them two shadows where watching them from afar.

"Finally...I found you." One of the men said.

"She left because of you...it doesn't surprise me that she's been avoiding you." The other said in a annoyed voice.

Continuing on as if the other person hadn't spoken "It's been nearly 15yrs...she hasn't changed."

"Yea that would be because she's a Dummer...you know the whole extened life span thing. You would be a old man by now if it wasn't for your 'furry' side." (I'm making it so that Werewolves are immortal too.)

The only reply he got was silence.

"Hello?...Are you even listining to me or am I just talking to myself?"

More silence

"...I guess I am...real mature..." He went back to watching the fight. "Maybe we should help."

"No..she needs no help...I've seen her fight these things on her own."

"Well someone should tell them that." He points to the guards coming out of the gate of Riften.

Back to the fight at hand...Freya was just picking herself off the ground from where the dragon threw her.

"Gods! I hate Dragon's!"

"My Thane we came to help!"

"By Azura! How many times..."

The serpent let out a mighty roar along with a stream of fire causing many of the guards and Freya to jump out of the way or risk burning to death.

"Alright fine if you want to help...go over on that hill." Freya said as yet again she picked herself off the ground.

"Yes my Thane!" And off they went...Freya just shook her head and a shout from Serena brought her back to the fight.

"A little help here Dragonborn?!"

"Hey! There's no call for name calling!"

"I haven't even begun the name calling! Now help kill this thing!"

"Yea yea"

The Dragon as if knowing that it was about to die attemted to fly off.

"Oh no you don't! Joor, Zah, Furl!" (Dragonrend)

The serpent just dropped from where it was hovering.

"Aright time to end this!"

She ran up to the great serpent and jumped on its head.

"This was a great idea!...Shit!" The last part was because she almost fell off...she finally got a hold on the thing and brought Dragonsbane down on its head one, two, three and finally one last time killing the dragon. Hoping off and waiting till the last of its soul was absorbed into her.

"I never get tired of that." Serena says as she brushes herself off.

"Yea...right...it was great at first but then it just got boring...killing one dragon after another and absorbing the soul." Freya says as she dusts herself off and cleans off her sword.

"Alright...time to go to Delvin give him this..then its time for a rest." Freya says as she picks up her bag that has her supplys and what not in it.

"Are you sure that you know how to rest."

"I'm pretty sure I can remember how." A twig snapped behind them...they turned around to try to find the source of the noise...then went still for a moment...Freya sees some bushes to their right...she thinks she sees something..and is about to go investigate...then...a deer walks out from behind the bushes.

Both of them let out a breath.."Damned deer...I really need a break." And with that they both turned around and went into town.

Now with the other two...

"I swear boy you are your mother's son!" He said as he came out from the very same bush that the deer came out of.

"Hey! I'm tell her you said that! It wasn't my fault that stick was there when I put my foot down." The other said as he came out of his hiding spot from behind a tree.

"And she would agree with me! She was always stepping on traps in the ruins beacuse she wouldn't watch where she was going!" He said as he brushed himself off

"hn" Was all he said "Well thanks to that deer she didn't find us."

"Yea lucky us...she looked right at me..."

"Your lucky alright, she cound have spotted you with those elven eyes of hers."

"I'm not all that certain that she didn't...as long as I've known her she has never missed a thing...she probably spotted me...or at least part of my armor and is now on guard. So we might be careful when we enter there."

"Alright...and if I'm not mistaken one of the guards called her Thane...so if she wanted she could have us thrown in jail. But I don't think that she would put me in there...you on the other hand..."

"Oh shut it boy! Come on before we lose her again." He said as they started toward the door to Riften.

"There's not many places to go in Riften...oh wait...the Theives Guild's here...you don't think she's involved with them do you?"

"I wouldn't put it passed her."

With Freya and Serena they had just crossed the little bridge to go into the Bee and Barb Inn in Riften.

"Why are we in here?"

"Because I think we're being followed...I saw something in that bush but decided to leave whoever was hiding in it alone."

"So why not kill who ever was in there and be done with it."

"Again because if whoever was in that bush wanted to harm me they could have done so when that Dragon attacked and I was distracted...plus my armor didn't go off. I just want to see what he or she wants."

"So why not go back and ask the person?"

"Because this is more fun! If he or she wants to talk to me them that person has to find me."

Now they walk over one of the new recruits Jade...ever since Sapphire decided to go over and get to know her dear old dad she had to find someone else to keep watch top side. She was dress in the usual Thieves Guild attire and with the hood up you could only see her part of her dark brown hair and when she looked up when Freya and Serena approched you could see that she was a Nord (personally I can't tell the difference between Breton and Nord) with fair skin and dark green eyes...which could be how she got her name.

"Alright Jade now there's going to be someone coming in, I don't know who it is obviously, but they'll probally ask for me. I want you to lead whoever it is down the long way to the Ragged Flaggon."

"But boss what if there those cult members again or..." Freya had to stop her now or she'll go on and on and ON...she worries ALOT.

"Stop worrying..those cult members are not allowed in town anymore and I'll trust your judgment on whoever has been following me. If you think they are to be trusted then lead them down and if not give the signal to Keerava and you come and tell me."

She would have told her to kill whoever it was but our little Jade wasn't a fighter...she was better at spying. Seriously you would never know she was there unless she wants you to...she would have made a great assasin if it wasn't for the whole passing out if there's even a drop of blood near.

"Ok boss if your sure..."

"Don't worry I'm sure...but if you want I'm sure Serena wouldn't mind waiting with you." She said while turning to her.

She didn't want to but would if Freya said so...but Jade wanted to prove to herself and to the rest of the Guild that she could do something by herself without hiding in the shadows.

"No it's alright I can do this." She said so firmly as to try to convince herself that she could.

"That's my girl! Now we have to go before he or she shows up. Good luck!"

They left out the other entrence of the Inn and into the court yard (is that whats it called?)...but before they even took a step they heard someone...no it was two people...arguing...and one of them sounded very familar to Freya.

"Wait...that sounds...no it couldn't be..."

"What?"

"Nothing...lets go."

And off they went to the secret entrance to the Thieves Guild.

"This thing is very handy." Freya says as they wait for the coffin (is there anyone inside of this thing?) to slide out of the way. "It would suck to have to go thru those tunnels just to get to the Flaggon."

"I wouldn't know...you where already the Guild master when you found me."

"Oh yea."

Now down in the Cistrin they see who's here and see if there's any new recruits to test out.

"It's good to be back!" She laughs as she enters and of course catching everyones attention.

Alot of "Hey boss" and "Guild Master" but those came mainly from the new people trying to suck up to her. She and Serena walk over to her desk to see if anything need to be sighed or looked over...it seemed to have piled up since she was gone...

"...Well!...I think I'm going to the Flaggon for a drink...Have fun with your paperwork!" And off walked Freya's vampire companion.

"Some friend you are..."Freya muttered.."Now lets see...oh this one is from Sapphire...alright I'll send...lets see...3 people over to help them...now what else..."

Freya was to into her work that she didn't hear Jade calling for her.

"Boss...Boss...BOSS!" Sounding more and more desperate...

"Hold on lass I'll get her out of it." Freya's second in command, Brynjolf said as he walks over to a table to get...a...bucket then goes over and fills it with water...

"Ummmm Sr?..."

"There's only one way to get her out of this and it is toooo..." He says as he walks calmly over to his Guild master...

"AHHHH! Brynjolf!" And dumps the bucket of water on her

"Shock her out of it..or as I call it Drown her out if it."

Poor little Jade didn't know whether to laugh or flee at the sight of her master.

"This again Brynjolf!" She said as she tried to save what was left of the letter she was writing.."Awww screw it...its a lost cause..."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just pay attention to what's going on around you lass."

"What? Pay attention to what?" Then she finally sees Jade "Oh sorry I don't notice much when I'm trying to catch up on this damned paperwork...I had hoped to have most of it done by the time you got down here." She said trying to wipe most of the water off her armor. "So...who was it that was following me?"

"Ummmm...oh yea it was two men not just one that you thought."

"Two?...hmmm..who would want to find little old me?...its not that hard too...I mean just ask the right people and they can lead you straight here..." She muses as she dries off her armor from the unexpected washing again not noticing that Jade wasn't done talking.

"Do I have to dump another bucket of water on you?"

"What?" She looks at him

"Can't you see that she's not done." And he looks over to where Jade was still standing.

"Oh sorry again..What else did you find out?"

"Well I didn't find out there names but they seem to really...I don't know how to describe it...they seem really desperate to find you...they said they have been all over Skyrim trying to find you."

"They said that?...why?..."

"What do they look like lass?...and on a second note.." Turning to Freya "Why did you tell me that you had been followed?"

"Well for one thing I just got thru killing a dragon and didn't feel like dealing with whoever it was...and for the other..I just got here!"

"...fair enough..."

"Over protective jerk...alright now what do they look like?" Turning back to Jade

"Ummm well the older looking one is tall, bulky wears Steel armor and has a Steel Greatsword on his back...kinda reminds me of a Companion...and the other...well..."

And she starts to turn red.."Well...he kinda looks like the older guy except..."

She didn't get to finish because Freya beat her to it. "He dark skin and white hair like me but has dark eyes...am I right?"

"Ummm yea...that's right...do you know them boss?"

"If its who I think it is then things are going to get interesting around here."

"So are you going to tell us who you think they are?" Asked Brynjolf

"I want confirmation first...where are they now?"

"Well I would guess there just about, if not at the Flaggon already."

"Shit! Serena just headed there!" She jumps up and rushes to the door that connects the Flaggon and the Cistrin. All sorts of scenarios are running thru her head as she opens the door..only to find Serena calmly sitting next to the door.

Before Freya could say anything.."You have company...I smelled him just as soon as I opened the door. And decided to wait for you."

"How nice of you to wait...nice to have company when we meet with the beast."

Both Brynjolf and Jade where confused..They both knew that Serena and Freya were vampires and did care...as long as they didn't try to bite any of them...but who was this 'beast'?

"Well it looks like its finally time to see who replaced me..that's the only reason that I can think of why he's here."

"Why would they want to let you know on who they chose?"

"Who knows but lets get this over with so he can leave." Freya said with both weariness and sadness in her voice.

"Alright hold on! Who is exactly is this person?!" Yelled Brynjolf

Both Serena and Freya look over to them as if just remembering that they had a audience Freya look at them then glances at Serena and gives a Sigh...Looks back at them..."He is a Companion from Whiterun...and...he's also my Husband."

So what do you think? Good..Bad or what? I already started on the second chap..I'll try and get it up soon.


End file.
